


Cards & Flowers

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon and Cloud play cards... until, of course, they stop.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Zack Fair, Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Cards & Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> "A sort of prequel to the 'Absolutely Fucked' universe. Sort of. Basically, post-KH2 with Zack and Angeal as faeries like YuRiPa.  
> For cosmotwitch, Hit Fic, asked for Angeal/Zack unless it had to be a KH fic, in which case Leon/Cloud was good... I couldn't pass up a challenge, yo!"
> 
> December 2, 2006.

"Thanks," Cloud said as he looked down at the card Leon had played and then back to his own hand. "Aerith has been..."

"You should be thanking her, not me," Leon interrupted. He was fairly sure that he'd won the hand already. They played their own time-modified version of Triple Triad enough that their decks were just extensions of one another.

"But you came to play cards even though you're busy," Cloud said. "Tifa wouldn't even... Well, Tifa has just made things worse."

Leon nodded.

"Fairies," Cloud muttered, and Leon thought for a moment that Cloud was referring to his own terrible luck until he noticed that Cloud was watching out the window that overlooked Aerith's flower garden.

But Leon stayed where he was, intent on winning the game and getting back his Ellone card after the better part of three years.

* * *

"I give her two hours," Zack said as he crossed his arms and settled under the shade of a hydrangea bush.

"An hour," Angeal corrected, white wings looking grey in the same shade. "She's quite resourceful, despite the attitude."

"Either way..." Zack chuckled. He wasn't exactly sure what Angeal was waiting for - his instructor certainly never hesitated. Was he admiring the vegetation? Aerith's garden certainly was lovely and Aerith herself was equally wonderful.

Angeal crouched down, glancing upward. "An hour."

"Nap, then," Zack said. Normally Angeal didn't need to be seduced, but his tough exterior was firmly in place for some reason. Probably not wanting to be caught by Paine with his pants down. Zack could understand.

"Sure," Angeal finally settled onto the moss, but his eyes didn't leave Zack.

* * *

"Card?" Leon offered, even as he dropped the few he was holding, letting them fall from his hand to the floor as he was pressed against the bed by Cloud.

"No," Cloud replied. "I'll let you keep your cards."

"But..."

"We aren't hurting anyone," Cloud whispered before his mouth found Leon's, kissing him hotly and letting his body rest on Leon's. Leon just moaned into the kiss, wondering if that was why Cloud had asked him over. He and Cloud had been friends for long enough that a little physical comfort wasn't out of the question - even if neither wanted any sort of a relationship. Especially since it would never work. Not when Cloud always went back to the insanity he kept thinking he was escaping from.

Leon reached to grab his friend's ass, earning an echoing moan and a shift of bodyweight that felt truly delicious.

* * *

Zack was fairly sure that eventually he'd have to settle down, find an occupation that wasn't 'mercenary', and stop happily screwing Angeal. Eventually.

For the time being, he really didn't mind having been pulled onto his knees, resting his hands on Angeal's strong thighs as he sucked on Angeal's erection. There, uninterrupted beneath the hydrangea, he tried to watch Angeal's expression, because Angeal was too damned quiet to just listen to. He had to try to watch to see if he was okay or if he'd let his teeth hit a little too roughly despite trying as hard as he could. Angeal was... Zack sometimes wondered if orally taking care of Angeal would be easier if he shifted to a more human size.

But that wouldn't really work while hiding in Aerith's garden. Not if they didn't want to be noticed by prying eyes.

He simply bobbed his head, grasping with one hand lower and trying to use his own saliva to stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth. Angeal gasped when he paused to lick the length, trailing with his tongue along the vein from head to base.

* * *

Somehow he'd ended up on top of Cloud, fingers stretching Cloud's body carefully while coating him with lubricant. Leon didn't even know why Aerith would have something like that in her spare bedroom. Cloud didn't stay over that often, did he?

Leon wasn't even sure where Aerith was, other than out. Somewhere. Cloud was softly moaning beneath him, hands grasping at the blankets while Leon tried to uncap the lubricant container one-handed in order to spread a bit on Cloud's erection as well.

He hadn't managed to get his own pants off yet - Cloud was always so much quicker to get naked, not that he was complaining at all. This was one of those strange parts of their friendship, where boundaries ceased to exist.

Leon figured he'd still give Cloud one of his cards, though. Just because.

* * *

Zack slid down, slowly, onto Angeal's arousal, trying to relax from fingertips to wings in order to take that length into his body. Angeal filled him, completely, but still knew how to use that to benefit them both. His thrusts were still shallow enough to touch upon the spot inside that felt good, and Angeal's strong, rough hands always were on him.

At least he was remembering to breathe as those same strong hands guided his hips, pushing up a bit to let him know to back off and then sink down. Angeal let a rare moan slip from between his lips and Zack gasped in response. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The sensation was shooting through him completely. And everything felt good.

Once he found the right motion, one of Angeal's hands slipped down to start touching him, rough as it slid along his own erection and lingering just a bit too long at the overly-sensitive tip.

Zack bit his lip. At the rate his body was going, an hour would be enough to thoroughly exhaust himself.

* * *

Leon had his hand tight around Cloud's arousal, moving as best he could between Cloud's body and the bed, not to mention Cloud's hands tangled together with his. He couldn't help but think that he'd discovered the real reason he'd been invited over in Aerith's absence, but he didn't care.

Cloud's body was hot and receptive and as Leon kissed Cloud's back, he made the most interesting little sounds. Leon licked a line where he was fairly sure Cloud's wing appeared and Cloud cried out, gasping and trying to make Leon move faster.

That was little problem - leaving Cloud to take care of himself, Leon pulled back and thrust roughly into Cloud, holding his hips for just a moment until he reached to touch that same spot on Cloud's back. Rubbing it and trying to match his movement to that motion, Leon wasn't surprised when Cloud's body tensed beneath him.

Cloud's voice was beautiful when he came.

* * *

Angeal was about to come, Zack knew, but he was in the same predicament and really, he was fairly sure they wouldn't actually be able to get off at the exact same moment. It was a little more like they were racing, or trying to tease one another into coming first.

Zack arched a bit and reached back to stroke beneath the union of their bodies.

Angeal moaned again, already nearly-closed eyes squeezing tight as Zack claimed momentary victory as Angeal's hands slipped away to pull him down. Their mouths met in a fierce kiss and Zack managed to get his free hand between their bodies to finish himself off just as Angeal's hands caught against the base of his wings.

Both faeries moaned into the kiss before breaking apart and gasping for breath.

It couldn't have been more than an hour - they were safe.

* * *

Leon wondered if Cloud was planning on sleeping on top of him all afternoon, not that it really mattered. As long as they were awake and mostly dressed when Aerith returned - that was what mattered. Not the rumpled bed or the cards on the floor. Not the pile of clothing. And certainly not the strange twist in their friendship.

Running his fingers through Cloud's hair and wondering if that little noise was supposed to be a purr, Leon found himself dwelling on the most important question.

Where was Aerith, anyway?

* * *

"They really thought you wouldn't be able to untie yourself in any less than an hour?" Aerith asked as she poured a bit more tea into Paine's cup.

"And no one thought to ask where you were going for the afternoon?" Paine questioned in response, breaking off a small corner of a cookie and bringing it to her mouth.

"Boys," Aerith said with a laugh.

"Indeed," Paine commented. "Boys."


End file.
